dear diary
by henderson1993
Summary: this is about Ana and Christian when they were at high school, Ana is been bullied a lot and had put it into her diary. what happened when a mean girl at school takes copies and puts it all around the school, read to find out. (please review and let me know what you think and tell me if you think I should keep going with it. henderson1993
1. Chapter 1

**_Dear diary_**

**_Monday 27th feb 2012_**

Monday at school was really bad; as I got off the bus today I had a rotten egg thrown at my face. At interval my pants were pulled down and as I walked back to class the daily name calling begin. Slut, Whore and bitch the names I have heard from third form right threw to seventh form. One of the cool kids ripped my English work book and started to read out all the things I had written in it.

**_I_**

**_HEART_**

**_CHRISTIAN GREY_**

After she read this the whole class roared in laughter, I grabbed my book back from the girl and put it into my bag I run out of class with tears rolling down my face. I pulled out my cell phone and went throw my contacts until I came across the one I wanted, my mum. I dialled my mum's number and placed it to my ear, it rung a few times before she answered it. "Hey mum could you come and get me please, I'm not feeling very well." I said to her softly into the phone she told me her or dad couldn't come because they were at work but to ring nan or pops.

I left it thinking that I will get more crap if my Nan or my pops came and picked me up from school. The day went from bad to worse, the same cool kid got hold of you my sweet and loving dairy that yes I write everything into.

**_DEAR DIARY _**

**_WESNESDAY 1ST MARCH 2012_**

I got you back today diary it has been two really long and hard days without you. You are my best friends, I don't have any really friend my mum and dad think I have lots but umm no I'm noting and no one in school I'm a nobody. I hope that Kate didn't read you because you have everything in you, my crush for Christian Grey and what I want to do to him. My love of dancing and singing, my shower head really loved me. My fears and my wishers and my dreams and my goals. I really hope that nobody has seen or read you my life would end. My cutting had got better than it used to be, I always cover my arms and legs so nobody see the red and angry lines that run across them. It's been a week since I lasted cut and I am started to get over the voice in my head to cut a again, I was badly bulled in Maths again today but the teacher just sat there and made it look and feel like nothing had happened. I seen Christian again today oh my how his uniform top shows off the size of his chest, he was running track with some mates for rugby. That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen and his muscles what I would give to lick whip cream off them. Any way it's off to bed for me so I can dream of the man of my dreams.

**_DEAR DIARY_**

**_THURSDAY 2ND MARCH 2012_**

Today has been the worse day of my life today, you know how I told you that a mean cool kid got hold of you a few days ago well they had made copies of you and put you all over the walls of the hallway and the lockers which run along some of the walls. Everything I had put into you was out and proud and it doesn't stop there I got a note in my locker today telling me to meet this person at the back of the school. I walked to the back of the school and there stood Christian Grey and his girlfriend, he pulled her in and kissed her heart out he turns to me and said "what the hell are you looking at hoe." I walked away with my head down and my arms across my chest and tears pouring down. I got home and run up the stairs and into the bathroom and into the draw under the cardboard. I grabbed out a razor blade and brought it to my skin and pull it across and across again. My blood poured out of the cut, down my arm and finally landed on the floor. I picked up the towel that was hanging on the towel rack and wrapped it around my arm. After a few minutes I got out of the shower and got dressed. Mum, dad and I went out for tea tonight it was a good meal. Well I'm heading off to bed now. Goodnight diary.

**_DEAR DIARY_**

**_FRIDAY 3RD MARCH 2012_**

Mum and I are going to be going camping with each other tomorrow and then we are having a shopping trip next weekend. I think mum is trying to hang with me and buy me things to see if she can get what dad is getting her for her birthday. No matter how hard she tries there is no way I am telling her what he is getting here. Mum said that we are going with one of her mates and her son so I hope that I we will get along with her son so I hope that we get along that way I have a true friend and not just my dairy.

I kind of can't wait till tomorrow and camping with mum because I plan on telling her about school and Christian you have to be silly to think that he isn't. a long day tomorrow so I have to go to bed and get a good night sleep who knows if we will get one tomorrow with me and mum putting up a tent.

**_DEAR DAIRY_**

**_MONDAY 5TH MARCH 2012_**

Today at school was shit, Christian was the person I was to make friends with, ha what a joke it was the most hardest and hurtful weekend I have ever been throw. Today was harder still he kept saying that I was trying to get into him , I was in the bathroom cleaning my face up from where the tears had flowing down my face at lunch. I was suddenly pulled into a toilet and the door was slam shut behind me, I turned to look at the face and seen that it was Kate. She screamed at me for a little while and I tried to tell her that I hadn't tried to get into boyfriend he wouldn't want me anyway. She begin to push me around the tiny little area that we were in and push my face down the toilet, thank-you mum for trying to get me to make new friends. I didn't end up telling her about the bulling because Christian been there I didn't want to start any trouble. I haven't cut since the other day and I don't think I will ever again I felt like crap when I had done it, and now I think I have an infection in my arm started. I am going to see someone tomorrow about changing from school to a course that way I don't have to go back there.

**Please follow, fav or review it will mean a lot to me. Have a great day and please let me know if you think I should keep going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_TUESDAY 6TH MARCH 2012_**

**_Dear diary_**

__**Today I got called into the maths teacher's office, someone had told her about how I have been bullied. I tried to tell her I hadn't been but she said she could tell I was lying by the look on my face. She turns to the phone and picks it up; she dials a number that I know all too well, my parents. After a few minutes there was a small knock at the door, the teacher push herself away from her desk and stood up, she pulled down her skit that had moved up her legs. She slowly walked across the room and opened up the door; she welcomes my mum and dad in the room and silently shuts the door behind her. "Mrs and Mr Steele I have rung you up today because I have been told by one of our other students that your child has been bullied in our school. Miss Steele will not say who is doing the bulling, Miss Steele has brought to me that she will like to leave the school and will also not tell me why. I think we all need to sit down and have a big talk and see what is going on her. do you guys agree that this is a good idea, then we can go from there." **

**After a two hour meeting with Miss talks a like we came home, mum will not talk to me as she has find out about me cutting, dad on the other hand keeps screaming at me and telling me that there is nothing in the world that bad that I should be doing this to myself for. They just don't understand how hard it has been for me the last few years, and I feel lost and alone cutting is the only thing that makes me normal. I just done understand why, I have tried so hard to stop but with the things with the hunk of the school and the bulling I just want it to all stop. Today is the big day, the day I end my own life. Mum and Dad are doing to this old persons thing, they said they are going to be done for a few hours which give me some time to come up with a plan.**

x0x

**I take out some of dads old pills that are hiding in the back of the cardboard in the bathroom, I take the packet down the stairs with me and hit the draw where the glasses are to pick up the Jim beam. I back up to my room and grab out my diary again which is hiding under my bed. I pick up my pen and turn to a clear piece of paper and begin to write. **

**XOX **

**TO MUM AND DAD.**

** To mum and dad there is nothing in this world to live foe any more, I have been bullied at school for the list like four years and you haven't even noticed. I don't know why I am even writing this it's not like you're going to care anyways. I hope you have a good life without me. **

**From your hopeless and unloved **

**Ana**

**XOX**

**I Throw down the pills and follow it by half the bottom of Jim Beam, I grabbed a razor and slowly cut up my arm. I got and laid down on my bed and turn on my TV that hangs above my head, after a few minutes my eyes slowly started to shut and I know now my time is coming to an end. That the fucking man on the moon I can feel myself losing the will to fight and end up closing my eyes. After what seem likes hours I can slightly hear my voice I try and open my eyes but I couldn't the last thing I heard was someone yelling hurry call for help.**

**_AN- HEY GUYS THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT, I TOOK A DATE AND MADE AND MADE A STORY FROM IT. Ana and Christian will get to know each other in the next chapter if you guys want me to. Please follow, fav and or review._**

**_Have a great day._**

**_Henderson1993_**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey henderson1993 here I'm just going to go through and write back to any reviews with questions or statements.

Guest

Love this story and hope you update soon! I have the feeling that Ana's doctor is going to be . By the way can you not make the whole story from the diary's POV?

_Henderson1993 reply is..._

_Thank-you very much for your review it means a lot, I am not going to make the whole story as a diary pov. _

Wow poor Ana feeling unloved at home and bullied at school enough to want to end it all. Feeling how Ana feels such a last resort to take your own life. Just wondering now who finds her, and how Christian gets involved with her. Great chapter.

Henderson1993 reply is...

, Christian is going to come into the story more in this chapter I hope. Thank you for your review and I hope you like this chapter.

Zina588

oh no,i hope they will find her soon. I of course want to read ab ana and christian.

Henderson1993 reply is...

Hey zina588, how are you? Thank you for reading, so there is going to be a little bit of Christian and Ana in this chapter I hope you are enjoying the story.

An- thank-you to that entire are reading and enjoying my stories, I think I am getting better and it and I enjoy writing them. I am from New Zealand and very happy about it so if the grammar and spelling is a little bit different then I am very sorry. Have a great day and enjoy this next chapter, here we go!

**_The next thing I know is that I am waking up in an I.C.U. bed in the hospital, I can't remember why I am here but I guess it is something important. I turn my head to the left side and see my mum is my mum is asleep in the lazy boy chair. I lend across the bed and touch my hand on her knee; she gives out a smile scream and then is followed with a hug smile from ear to ear. "Hey honey how are you felling now, I have to go get your doctor she wanted to talk to you when you woke up, I won't be long sweetheart." She said as she started too moved off of her chair and began to walk to the room door. "Wait mum I call as she was just about to exit the room, I want to know. Why am I here for?" I asked in a low and small voice. "Well honey a week ago me and your father where called into your maths teachers office, she was very worried about you. She told us that there had been some bulling going on and that we should know. Your father and I went out for a few hours, I know it was a bad idea from the start but he said that you will be fine by yourself. When we got back you where on your bed face first into your pillow, we got right onto the phone and rung for help. You have been here for about a week now and you have made us sick with concern, you are here in the hospital to get the help you need." She said as she walked back across the room and rested her hand on the top of mine, she gave me a small kiss on the top of my head. "Baby girl don't you ever do that again do you understand me, I don't know what I would have done if you, well ah, well passed away. Can you remember when we went camping?" she asked and I gave a small little nod. "Well my friend is a doctor, grace or Mrs Trevelyan Grey, DR Trevelyan Grey will we are in here. She wants to talk to you about what lend to the place you where at the day it happen." By mum came back a little while later with a younger lady that had a white jacket on. "Hey Miss Steele how are you feeling now, could I please talk to you alone about what happen or would you like your mother here for support. I turn to my mother, "I would like my mum to stay with me if that is ok?" I asked, she gave a smile grin and turned to my mum. "That is fine with me, would you like to stay Mrs Steele or do you think it may be a little too hard for you?" she asked, my mum moved to the end of the bed as I sat up, she took my hand in one of her own while Dr Trevelyan asked some of the questions. We talked about the bulling and then what flew out of my mouth next, I didn't mean for it to come. "Your son Christian has been doing some bullying too you know, his is always making fun of me in class and in the hallways, it wasn't long ago that my diary was going around school and he find out that he was my crush. I went to my locker and find a note that said to meet the writer at the back of the school that after noon, I did and it turned out to be him with his girlfriend, Kate." I said with small tear pouring down my face, "I didn't know that honey I am so sorry i will make sure he comes and says sorry to you. One last question how long have you been cutting and when the last time you cut was?" she asked " that was two questions, number one, I'm not sure, and number two about ten days ago." I said as I looked down at the floor. "Ok Miss Steele I will leave you alone to be with your mum now, I hope to send you out by the weekend what do you think about that?" she asked me, " awesome." I said. Dr Trevelyan Grey turned and walked out the door with a good bye on her way. I laid back down on the bed and turned to my mum where I asked if she could go down to the hospital shop and get me something to eat._**

**_There was a small knock and my door and I call a fast come in, the door slowly opened and who should stand there but Christian himself. My mouth went to open to say something but nothing came out, and I closed it as fast as I could. "Um, ... so. Yeah, ah hi" he said as he walked in, "is it ok if I sit down." I gave a nod that meant take a seat it's not like anyone else is here." So what do you want Christian, should you been out with all the cool kids?" I screamed at him as I pulled myself up the bed. "If you are only here because you mum wanted you to then you can just leave" I yelled at him again. "I haven't even seen my mother, I heard that you where here and wanted to see you. I have to tell you something, something important." He said as low as a little mouse. "What so you can run back to al your friend and tell him I am that fucked in the head." I said "no, I just come to tell you, no wait to show you something." And with that he leant in and that is when our lips touch for the first time, my one true and first kiss. _**

**_An- well i hope you like it, please follow,fav, and or review. Have a great day and thank you very much everyone for their support, at the started of every chapter i hope that i can answer any questions or statements that hit my eyes. Thank-you again and done be shy, please review_**

**_-henderson1993_**

**_Aka_**

**_-emily_**


	4. Chapter 4

Zina588

I think christian likes ana but he doesn't want to admit it to his friends because she is not popular. looking forward more.

_HENDERSON1993-_

**_HEY ZINA588 THAT IS WHAT IT IS ALWAYS LIKE WITH PEOPLE WHO ARE POPULAR. WILL SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER,HAVE A GREAT DAY. _**

Great chapter Grace is Ana's doctor, and then Christian visits and then kisses Ana o.m.g what's is happening. Did Christian like her all along but went with the crowd at school, what about Kate? Interesting.

_HENDERSON1993-_

**_HEY OVE HOW ARE YOU? WE WILL SE WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER WITH CHRISTIAN AND KATE, I AM GOING TO WRITE IT AS CHRISTIAN ONLY JUST STARTED TO LIKE HER, THANKZ FOR YOUR REVIEW._**

Really True Love

omg what does christian wanna say and i bet he is feeling bad about him self ! good story

_HENDERSON1993 –_

**_I WANT ANA TO MAKE HIM FEEL LIKE SHIT FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE TO HER FOR AGES JUST TO FIT IN. _**

**_THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEW._**

**_An- hey babes thank-you for reviewing, and the support it means a lot to me. Please have a look at some of the stories I am reading. The new housekeeper- ShadyGreySteele. _**

**_Fifty shades unwritten- SD130413_**

**_Fifty shades of a a ten age grey- isaira._**

**_All you guys are awesome writers but I really fall in love with some of these stories they have written. Check em out_**

After a few minutes of hard out making out we pulled apart. He pulled me even closer and moved his lips to my ear and whispered enchanting I was. I pulled him so that he was looking me right in the eye, blue eyes to grey; as soon as I looked into them I knew I was infatuated with this guy. "What are we going to do, what about Kate?" I asked him, "I honestly do not know what to0 do with Kate. She can be nice you know, well when she is not with her "friends", He remarks. I throw my hands over my face and screamed into them. "What do you mean she can be nice, she is always a bitch to me?" I said. "Well she doesn't really go out with me; she goes out with my older brother Elliot, she only says she is with me because everyone knows what my brother is like and her mum and dad doesn't want her around him. She tells everyone that we are together; I don't want everyone thinking I am banging with my brother girlfriend. I did say she can be," he answered back. I couldn't withstand the feeling, of sadness for Kate she couldn't be with the one she had feelings for. She couldn't be with the one she loves. "So what does that mean does that mean she is your girlfriend around town and I am just when nobody is around. Where do I stand in this? I asked. "I'm not sure what to do as well you know, I don't know what you want me to say Ana." He said. "Well I think you should leave then, my mum will be back with my food and drink soon. She will not be very happy with you been here because she knows that you haven't been the nicest person to me."

xXx

Today is my first day been back at school and I am not happy about it. Christian and I have been going out since that day in the hospital, it's been really hard, me and Kate are getting alone she is nice when you get to know her, her and Christian have a double date this weekend. I have got to know his little sister too. Her name I Mia and she is so cute, really sweet girl. I find out that Christian's really mum and dad died, I find out that his mother was on rugs and that is dad got killed in a hit and run.

I walked into my normal English class and head for my sit in the front of the class room. I get called over to the teacher's desk and she gave me my test back and to9ld me I got the highest mark in the class of 2007. I walked back to my desk with my paper in my hand and was reading what had been put on it. As I walked over to my desk one of the rugby players pushed me and I landed right one top of his friends. "Leave the girl alone" came a big voice. They started to laugh again. "I said leave her alone." I turned around to find that Kate had stood up and was looking right into this guy's eyes, everyone turned and looked at her. She moved closer to me and pulled me out of my seat. 'I am not dating Christian Grey, Ana Steele is dating him." She said and their eyes went from me to her and then over the class room over to where Christian was sitting. "This class room is top learn not to clown around. Got it, now everyone get your butts back to your desk, now!" Mrs Roberts yells at all of us, we all slowly move across the room and sit down at our desk. "Hurry up!" she yells again.

xXx

I run up to my room after school and head to grab my Dairy, I haven't written in it for days now.

**DEAR DIARY**

**IT HAS BEEN ALONG TIME SINCE I HAVE WRITTEN IN YOU LASTED. A LOT OF THINGS HAVE HAPPEN IN MY LIFE AND IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT I AM DATING THE HOTEST GUY IN SCHOOL. IT WASN'T UNTIL TODAY THAT THE PEOPLE AT SCHOOL FIND OUT ABOUT ME AND CHRISTIAN AND THAT KATE IS DATING CHRISTIAN OLDER BROTHER. KATE AND I HAVE BEEN GETTING ON REALLY WELL; SHE WAS THE ONE THAT TOLD EVERYONE ABOUT ME AND CHRISTIAN. I AM MEETING WITH CHRISTIAN, KATE, MIA AND ELLOIT. I HAVE LIKE 40 MINUTES TO DO SO, SO I BETTER GO AND HAVE A SHOWER AND THEN WAIT UNTIL THEY TURNED UP. **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME.**

After having a shower and getting dressed, throwing on some make –up I head down stairs and into the living room. Dad is sitting in his normal lazy boy not far from the TV. "Baby girl we need to talk about this guy that you have been talking to. "He said as he points to the chair in front of him. "Sure dad just let me put the glass in the dish washer and then I'll be right with you." I walk into the kitchen and place the glass into the dish washer. "Ok dad what do you want to talk , about can we hurry to please because he is going to be here soon." I said as I take my seat again, "It will take as long as it will take now, the young man, I haven't even met him yet. I want him to come up and talk to me before you leave please. So when he gets here I want you to leave the room so I can have a man to man with this boy."

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door, I run to the door and answer it. Christian Mia, Kate, and Elliot are all standing there waiting for me. Elliot walks in without even a hello, Mia skips in and calls out to Kate that is standing behind her, in the back is Christian. He looks so sexy in his skinny jeans and dark blue v line tank top. He grabs my hand and pulls me in close, when our lips meet it was like them touching for the first time. From behind as we heard somebody clean their voice. "You are Christian I am taking, I am Ray Steele, and you can just call me Mr Steele. It's so nice that you have eaten my little girls face off now you can be a man and come inside and talk to me. Ana take your other friends up stairs." Dad says, as I walk pasted my dad I whisper to him and say do not scare him.

**_AN- HEY GUYS PLEASE REVIEW, FAV OR FOLLOW. HAVE A GREAT DAY,_**

**_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT YOU HAVE GIVEN ME IT IS SO SWEET. _**

**_-HENDERSON1993….. :)_**


	5. Chapter 5

We ended up leaving Christian in the living room with my father; I showed everyone my room and then walked back down the hallway. I slowly walked the stairs and stood at the bottom step. I pushed myself flat upon the wall so my father couldn't see me but I could hear them. "So son what are your plans with my daughter?" he asked in his deep and father sounding voice. He stops for a few seconds but didn't give Christian anytime to reply before talking again. "If you think that you can just get into my little girls panties and then fuck off, you are sadly mistaken. " God dad shut up I think to myself, well what I thought was me thinking turns out I was talking out loud. "Anastasia get your butt up those stairs and don't come down until I call you." He yells out to me. I didn't even hear what Christian had said. Err! I run back up the stairs where Kate and Elliot are lying on my bed cuddling up to each other. "I take it by the look on your face that things didn't do as planned." Kate asked while pulling away from Elliot that had pulled Kate on top of him. I pulled out some and hand them to Kate, she looks through them before she hands me one. I pushed it into the D.V.D slip and waited till the title page come up, I pushed play and sat on the floor in the front of my bed. "What is this movie called, it looks like a really girly movie, and I can't watch this." Elliot says as he plays with the bottom of Kate's tank top. "Please not on my bed, and the movie is called sisters keeper." I said. "Yeah I love this movie, it's so sad, it always makes me cry." Kate said. "Why are you guys watching it then?" he asked, before I can answer it my dad calls me to come down the stairs. I ran down the stairs and before I got to bottom I fall over my left foot. "Shit," I said as I pulled myself off the ground, before I got up a hand grabbed mine and pulled me up.

After my talk with dad and Christian, dad gave the ok and lets us teens go out and have a good time. "I want you to take you so meet my dad." Christian said as we walked down the water front. "But what if he doesn't like me?" I asked. "Not like you, are you joking he will love you. My mum thinks you are the best thing since sliced bread. Plus what is not to like?" he asked me. "Hmm, I guess so." I whisper. We walk for a little bit longer and then stop for ice cream. "What would you like miss?" the old man behind the counter asked us. "I would love some strawberry ice cream please." Christian gets the same and we keep on with our walk. We talk for a little while longer; we go back to my house. "Dads not home, do you want to come in?" I asked him. "Sure I would love to come inside with you, plus I have missed your lips." With that he pulls up my chin and then lends down so that our lips could meet. We stood on the deck and kiss for a few minutes before it got a little hot. My arms wrap around his neck and him around my back holding me closer. He pulls away leaving me wanting more, I unlock the house door and walk inside. I see a note sitting on the table so I pick it up and read it.

**_To my little princess_**

**_I have done fishing with José father and I will not be back until after tea. Tea is in the oven I made some extra so if Christian is with you then he is most welcome to have some._**

**_Love dad. _**

"Ok well now that we are alone what are we going to do?" Christian asked me while pulling me closer. ****Our lips meet again and as like before I get pulled closer to him, and our kiss grows hotter." Ok let's eat." I say before moving back. " ohh but I was loving want I was eating just then." We move to the kitchen grab our food and sit at the table. I go to sit on the seat next to him but he pulls me over to him so I am sitting on his lap. We finished our tea and I picked up our plates and put them I the dish washer. I walked back into the living room and Christian is sitting on the couch. "Let's go up to my room should we.

I open up my door and that's when I get push inside. "You look so sexy in him shorts, I can't wait to take them off and see what's under them." once he said that it goes right down to my lower area. "Wait Christian." God why the hell did I have to stop him. " what's wrong honey.?" He asked. "Um I'm a virgin" I say softly. He pulls back and looks into my eyes. "Um, ok. You know I didn't mean to make you feel that I wanted you right now; well I mean I do but I can wait. I am not going to push you into it. When you're ready I'll be here waiting for you." He says "do you mind if we just lay down and cuddle?' I asked no more than a whisper as I play around with the bottom of my top. "You know you playing with your top makes me want to rip it off." I give him a small smile, "I'm sorry babe."

After two movies and a big bag of butter popcorn Christians phone rings, 'hello mum…, ah yeah I'm with Ana. Yeah I will be home soon. Ok, you too mum, see you soon." He said and then hangs up his cell phone. "Sorry babe I have to go home but I'll see you at school tomorrow." He stands up off the bed and I pull him back down. We look in each other eyes for a few minutes and then we kissed. "Alright, go before I make you stay here with me."

**A-N HELLO EVERYONE, I'M REALLY SORRY THAT IT HAS BEEN SO LONG SINCE I HAVE UPDATED. PLEASE REVIEW,FAV OR FOLLOW. SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISSTAKES OR GRAMMER MISSTAKES. **


	6. Chapter 6

**_ANA'S POV:_**

_Tears are pouring from my eyes; they just don't seem to stop. I can't believe I listen to anything he said or believed his lies. I rung Christian last night and Kate answered his phone; she said something to me that was very mean and hurtful. I could hear Christian and Elliott in the back ground laughing their heads off. By the end of the phone call I know that when I went back to school on Monday that it would be a living hell. I'm doing what I know best, running from my problems, so of right now I am packing a big bag and getting hold of the bank to move my saving into my everyday account. I am still not sure of where I am going but I am going to fill my car up and see where it takes me._

I have been saving since I was five and now have a lot of money in my savings to last me a little while. At least till everything dies down and my heart begins to heal. I feel heartbroken from the whole Christian thing but because I am leaving home, my dad and the one friend I have made a guy called Jose.

I am write a note to my daddy and mum saying that I will miss them and not to look for me. I am leaving for me and to get head cleared from a few things. I promise I will write call and ring whenever to tell them how I am doing. I tell them that I love them and I hope I will see them soon.  
I take the letter down the stairs and walk into my mum and dad's room, I place the letter onto their bed and close the door behind me. A few tears slide down my face s I pick up my belongings and take a lasted look around for what could be a very long time. I walk over to the cardboard and put my things down so I could grab a glass and pour some water into it. I slowly drink my drink and place the glass in the dishwasher and then turn the dishwasher on.

I take my belongings to my car and unlock the door, I pop the back door open and put my things on the back seat. I close the door and open up the driver's side door and swing my hang bag off my arm and onto seat next to me. I put my key in the car and start my car up, I pull out of the drive way and head my way slowly down my old street, as I drive pasted I look at all the house I have walked and driven pasted countless of times. I can't believe it has come to this but I need time to think for myself and I need to be by myself to do so. After driving down my street I turn left towards town and after a few more minutes I am standing at the A.T.M outside my bank. I take all my savings out of my bank, I put my$15,000 into my bag and take a short walk down the road, I then walk inside the telecom shop and take a look around at the phones that are all on sale. I tell the lady at the corner what phone I will like and ask if I could have a new number for my cell phone. I take my new phone and my butt out of the shop and head back to my car where I will begin the starts of the rest of my life. 

_I end up driving for about 4 hours to a five hour and end up in Vancouver and stay in palms motel, I decided to get double room so I could have a nice big bed to have a good sleep in. the entrance was of the motel was really cool, around the bottom of the desk it was wood and behind it on the wall had a built in fish tank. I ask for a double room and the hand over the key, I ask to say there for three nights and paid in fill, and handed over $300 hundred dollars over and got fifteen dollars back, I pulled my pull along bag and headed to my bag._

_After staying for three night and spending an extra three hundred dollars on food. Holy shit I am never going to eat that much again, I have just about spent $1000 in three days. I have to slow down on my spending or I will have to go home sooner than I want. I have a shower, get dressed, do my hair and put on my little bit of make-up I put on every day and head down to give my key back. I hand back the key and place the key on the table. "Thank-you for saying with us, I hope you enjoyed your stay and come back again." The lady behind the big desk said to me. "I really did enjoy my stay, it was nice and warm and would love to stay again" I grab my bag and walk out the door; I see a phone box across the road. I go to the gas station fill my car and asked for some coins to use for the phone box. They had me some coins, I have five dollars in coins which will last me about fifteen minutes._

fifteen minutes later and along talk with my mum I have made up my mind that I make the right chose, Christian, Kate and Elliott have been at our house and have been throwing eggs at our hours, I am so over this shit, I wish they would just stop and leave my family and myself along for just a few minutes and gives us a break. 

**_CHRISTIAN'S POV:_**

I feel like shit throwing rotten eggs at the Steele's house but I have to follow what Elliott and Kate say. If I do not they will ended up laughing at me and making fun of me if they knew how I feel about Ana. I can't help that I ended up falling for Ana; I think I fall more then she fall for me. I can't believe I got drunk that night that Kate rung Ana off my phone and said them really mean things to her. I hope she hasn't done anything bad, I haven't seen her at school and nobody has seen her at her work.

I feel bad, at school on Monday Kate and Elliott got into her locker and got all her books out and ripped them all up. I tried to get them to stop but they just turned to me and asked me if I wanted to bang her. I laughed it and told them hell no I would ever go there and I do not like her at all. Truth be told I do, in fact I love her.

**_Ana's pov:_**

_It's been a whole mouth and I love my life, I am having a good time. I have picked up my auntie who is three months older as she is coming with me for a little while. She and I get on really well and we are having a really good time so far. We have gone to the zoo and parks and I am going to ask and see if I can go and live with her after we get back from our trip. We are headed to a little town in Canada which is called Stratford. We are going to stay here for a few days and then god knows where from there._

**_AN- OK I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE THINKING, YOU DO NOT WANT CHRISTIAN AND ANA TO BREAK UP. IN THE END LOVE OVER COMES EVERYTHING AND THEY END UP BACK TOGETHER. I JUST WANTED TO ADD SOME DRAMA IN MY STORY. _**

**_ENJOY ND MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW IT MAKES MY DAY._**

**_HENDERSON1993_**

**_XxX_**


End file.
